finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Auron/Gameplay
Auron is a playable character in Final Fantasy X who also appears as a boss and a recruitable party member in Final Fantasy X-2. He is a Samurai who uses Bushido for special attacks. He starts as slower and less accurate with his strike than Tidus or Wakka, but deals heavy damage and can deal damage to armored fiends. ''Final Fantasy X Auron is the party's powerhouse with high HP and Strength, able to cut down the tougher fiends and able to shield party members from enemies' attacks. When counter-attacking Auron performs a regular attack regardless of whether the target is flying or ground-based. When Auron is low on HP he will slouch over with his sword over his back. When he is below quarter health he will slouch down even more with his sword touching the ground, having lost the strength to hold it up. His victory pose is to rest his blade on the ground and adjust his glasses. Stats His early stat growth is based around high Strength, Defense and HP, and he learns abilities to lower enemy stats, making him ideal for defeating high HP enemies. Auron has low Agility and Accuracy at first, leaving him weaker against swift and flying foes until he can move into another section of the Sphere Grid. At first, he also has relatively faint Magic and Magic Defense stats. :''Values in parentheses are node stat bonuses. Equipment Auron wields katana and defends himself with bracers. Most of his weapons have the Piercing ability by default, allowing him to cut down armored enemies. He and Kimahri are the only characters to have the Piercing ability on the majority of their weapons from the start. Auron's Celestial Weapon is the Masamune. Fully upgraded, it has the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, First Strike, and Counterattack. The Masamune deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is, a trait unique to the Masamune. Abilities to cover party members.]] Auron specializes in break abilities that lower enemies' stats, and guard abilities to shield his comrades from enemy attacks. Auron's Sphere Grid area runs near Wakka's and Tidus's, and his Sphere Grid color is red. The unique abilities in Auron's default position on the Sphere Grid include the following: :Abilities denoted with an asterisk (*) are available in the International, PAL, and ''HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X.'' Overdrive His Overdrive is Bushido that has the player input a sequence of button commands within a time limit to power up the attack. If the sequence is unsuccessful, Auron will perform the standard move. A successful input will cause additional attack power and status effects to be added to the move. Auron learns new Overdrives from watching Jecht spheres (see below). Quests Jecht spheres Jecht spheres are movie spheres that chronicle the pilgrimage of Braska, Auron and Jecht. .]] *'Jecht's Sphere 1:' The first Jecht sphere is received at Macalania Woods after defeating Spherimorph, unlocking all other movie spheres. It shows Braska's party leaving Bevelle. Jecht is carefree and wants a parade, and has purchased the sphere to show to Tidus after the pilgrimage. Another scene shows Jecht posing with the Macalania Travel Agency's sign. The last part is set at the pool in Macalania Woods where Jecht left it, and shows Jecht attempting to record a message to Tidus, showing he has matured and accepted he is not returning to his Zanarkand. *'Jecht's Sphere 2:' Found in the Macalania Woods, in South area. Braska visits Jecht in prison and invites him to join the pilgrimage as a Guardian. *'Jecht's Sphere 3:' Found to the right of the temple at Besaid Village. Braska asks Auron to bring Yuna to Besaid after the pilgrimage. *'Jecht's Sphere 4:' Found on the S.S. Liki on the route between Kilika and Besaid in the Captain's room. Braska, Jecht and Auron discuss Zanarkand. *'Jecht's Sphere 5:' Found in the hallway outside the Aurochs' locker room in Luca. Jecht, Braska and Auron talk about a blitzball match, as Jecht wonders about Tidus. *'Jecht's Sphere 6:' Found on the Mi'ihen Highroad, in Oldroad, South. Jecht is eager to fight the Chocobo Eater (mirroring Tidus earlier). The outcome of the battle is unknown, though Jecht says that battling the Chocobo Eater is the right thing to do; Auron said that Jecht saying those words never ended well for him or Braska. *'Jecht's Sphere 7:' Found at the Moonflow, South Wharf. Auron berates Jecht after he attacked a shoopuf. Jecht vows to quit drinking. *'Jecht's Sphere 8:' Found at the Thunder Plains, near the right tower in the center of the South area. Auron films Braska and Jecht on the plains. Jecht is struck by lightning. Celestial Weapon To obtain Auron's Masamune, the player must first obtain the Rusty Sword, found on the eastern cliff outside of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. Next, the player must go to the Djose end of Mushroom Rock Road. The north-western passage leads to a rising platform that leads to a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. Placing the sword before the statue will reveal a glyph, which reveals the Masamune's location. The Mars Crest is found near the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road, along the final area of the Mi'ihen Highroad. A long, narrow series of passages leads to the southeast, at the end of the path is a chest with the Mars Crest. The Mars Sigil is obtained from the owner of the Monster Arena. The player must unlock a total of ten Area Conquest or Species Conquest fiends. It can be any combination of the two. Catching at least one of each type of fiend in an area unlocks an Area Conquest, while catching all the fiends of a particular species unlocks a Species Conquest. Thus, acquiring the Mars Sigil is not particularly difficult, it just requires work. The Masamune deals more damage the lower Auron's HP is, a trait unique to the Masamune. The damage modifier formula is: :(130 - * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 60 Auron deals half damage at full HP, full damage at 70% HP, double damage at 10% of HP and at 1 HP he deals 216% damage. He is the only one who can exceed 100% damage due to his unique damage formula. In the original Japanese release the Masamune was twice as powerful and Auron dealt full damage at full HP, and at 1 HP he dealt 433% damage. Upgrading the Masamune with the Mars Crest will allow Yojimbo to break the damage limit. The following table lists the abilities the Masamune will have after the appropriate upgrade is used. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Boss In the ''International and HD Remaster releases, Auron can be fought as a boss during the Farplane Cup in the Fiend Arena. Party member After defeating him and winning the cup, Auron can be recruited as a party member through the Creature Creator system. The abilities he can naturally learn are Full Break, Dragon Fang, and Shooting Star. Like all monster allies, Auron can use any of the common dresspheres and he is controlled by the game's AI. Quests Sphere Break Gippal's sphere Auron appears in Gippal's sphere, the only part in the story where he appears in person. Gippal's sphere is received from Rin if he is found culprit in the Mi'ihen Highroad Mystery quest. The sphere shows a record of Gippal's meeting with Auron in the Bikanel Desert. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy X Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy X-2